


Liaison

by JessicaKurr



Series: Liaison [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Decisions, Breaking and Entering, Drabble, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden, Frustration, Good versus Evil, Hurt Dana Scully, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Redemption, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Unexpected Visitors, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: Dana Scully is done being the reasonable one, and Alex Krycek is looking for redemption. What would happen if their paths were to cross, and they chose to sample each other’s lives for one night? Would it change anything, or just cause more regret?





	Liaison

**A/N: I had a great dream, woke up in the middle of the night, and had this fabulous idea to write a short drabble for one of my devoted readers. Not much of a plot, just mainly smut, and maybe a tiny little bit of nutritional value. Thought it’d be a nice little break from my novel length Skipper fic, End of Time, that I have been working on for the past 18 months. 4 months ago, I decided that I was only going to post it on Tumblr, and not on A03 or ff.net. But over the past few months, I have received a lot of positive feedback, and some of my Tumblr friends asked me to post this short little story on here for everyone else. So, I decided to just go ahead and post it anyways. Just a little exercise. Practice, I suppose. I had some time off…and I’m single…sooo, here ya go! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything X-Files related, blah blah blah. Now let’s get to the good stuff, shall we?**

**Spoilers: Nothing past beginning of season 5.**

**Warning: This is NOT MSR. Mulder isn’t even in this. So, if you’re a diehard MSR fan, and are not willing to try something new, then I suggest you don’t read this story and move along (even though you ‘might’ find yourself pleasantly surprised). And if you decide to read anyways, and then troll me with immature hate mail, then you’re just stirring up trouble for no reason, and my dedicated Skipper readers and I are just going to laugh at you. I already warned you. ; )**

**Rating: Mature**

**Fandom: X-Files**

**Relationship: Alex Krycek/Dana Scully**

**Categories: Smut, UST, Angst, AU**

**By: Jessica Kurr**

**Summary: Dana Scully is done being the reasonable one, and Alex Krycek is looking for redemption. What would happen if their paths were to cross, and they chose to sample each other’s lives for one night? Would it change anything, or just cause more regret?**

**LIAISON**

Great. Just. Fucking. Great. Mulder was once again asking Scully to finish all his paperwork for him, after he had just dragged her on an unwilling goose chase across three states for a whole week, because he was convinced that Bigfoot was on the run. Would the madness ever end? Scully was tired, and in desperate need of a bubble bath, with a glass of Merlot. Or two. Maybe even three. No, scratch that. Scully was ready to do something reckless. Something that she would never normally do. Like, kill her partner. Or set the office on fire. HIS office. It wasn’t even hers. Not really. Granted, she did appreciate some things that Mulder had to offer…most of the time. But lately, it was as if he was purposely trying to piss her off. And it was definitely putting her off this week. She didn’t need this right now. And to top it off, she hadn’t even been on a date, or out with friends, in probably four years now. Scratch that, also. Scully no longer had any friends. Just Mulder. This was getting…ridiculous. Enough was enough.

“I’m not doing this. Not tonight.” She whispered to herself, as she slammed the folder shut. She then shoved the folder across the table, and the papers went flying in every direction as it hit the floor. “Shit.” She heavily groaned and sighed, while running her hands over her face. It was time to go home now, she decided.

Scully looked at her watch, and almost choked at the time. 7:03PM. Yeah, no, this was not happening tonight. Where the hell was Mulder, anyway? He was supposed to call her two hours ago. This was the last straw. Scully was going home, because it was Friday night, and to hell with doing paperwork on the weekend. Not again. It would have to wait till Monday. Or maybe Mulder could just do his own paperwork his damn self.

Scully quickly gathered her things, and wasted no time leaving that dim drafty basement office. Once she got to her car and put the keys in the ignition, she had a fabulous idea. Something that “normal Scully” wouldn’t do. She was going to the bar. She didn’t care that she would have to leave her car there and take a taxi home. Now, normal Scully would have thought this to be an unreasonable decision. But Dana Scully was done being the reasonable one. At least for tonight, anyways.

XXX

Alex Krycek threw back his last shot, and then tossed some money down onto the counter. He knew his limit, and he still had a job to finish tonight. He couldn’t afford to get sloppy, just because he was having a really shitty week. Or more like a really shitty life. This wasn’t exactly what he signed up for. Working for that cigarette smoking bastard. Always doing his dirty work for him. But he had almost paid off all of his debt now, so he would be free within another 6 months. That’s if the creep actually kept his word.

Krycek paid for a taxi to take him to a certain point and figured he would be sober enough to take his own car back home when he was finished in a few hours. He reached Fox Mulder’s apartment in no time and sighed in relief when he noticed that he was not home. This would be a piece of cake. Mulder never put a password on his laptop, so the files would be easily attainable. _Dumbass._ Krycek smirked to himself, as he picked the lock and entered the darkness. He looked to his right and noticed the bright green glow of the fish tank. _Hello, old friend. It’s been a while._

Krycek spent 20 minutes thoroughly searching the apartment, and came up emptyhanded, surprisingly. What the hell? Where was Mulder’s laptop? It couldn’t have just vanished. Krycek ran his hand over his face and heavily sighed, as he paced back and forth. And then it clicked. It was probably at Scully’s apartment. Mulder must have let her borrow it to do his paperwork for him again. _Lazy ass._ Damn. Well, hopefully she wasn’t home either, because he was not about to go home emptyhanded. Not again.

XXX

Scully paid the cab driver and stumbled her way into her apartment building. She wasn’t trashed per say, but she was definitely tipsy. Drunk enough to not care about pissing Mulder off. But sober enough to still be thinking about how pissed off she was at Mulder. Maybe she would top things off with a glass of wine and a bubble bath after all. She made it to her door, after nearly tripping on her neighbor’s newspaper, and struggled for a long moment with her keys.

“Dammit.” She hissed, as she threw her purse down on the ground and leaned up against the door.

This was exactly why she never drank like this. It usually just made her emotional and more upset. Why had she thought this was a good idea again? After another moment, the keys were finally in the lock, and the door was open. Scully quietly shut the door and locked it behind her. Now she just had to make her way to the lamp without falling on her face.

Scully stumbled in the dark, until she finally found the closest lamp. But the moment her hand reached up to turn on the light, she knew something was wrong. Even through the thick haze of liquor that clouded her brain, she realized that someone was standing behind her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a heavy sigh, and she quickly reached for her gun, whirling around to train to her gun on the tall figure standing in front of her.

“Don’t move!” She hissed, as she clicked off the safety. The tall figure took a step closer, and Scully realized that there was a gun in her face as well. She couldn’t tell who the intruder was, but she knew that it was definitely a man. “I said DON’T MOVE!” She barked, and the mystery man huskily snickered at her.

“Or what, Agent Scully?”

She knew that voice. Where had she heard that voice from before? It sounded a bit different, deeper, but she definitely recognized it, and she knew that she had met this person before. “ _Calm down, Scully”_ echoed in her brain, and she quickly reached back to turn on the lamp.

Scully’s eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in fury. “KRYCEK, you—you rat bastard. What the hell are you doing in my fucking apartment?”

“Calm down, Scully.” He rolled his eyes, with his gun still trained on her.

Now this sounded familiar. Too familiar.

“Don’t tell me to—I swear Krycek, I will shoot you, and I won’t think twice about it.” She glared at him, and that seemed to only amuse him even more.

“I was just leaving, after I get the files.” He drawled, while looking down at Mulder’s laptop on the coffee table.

Scully furrowed her brows. “What files?” She slightly swayed, as the dizziness from the liquor began to kick in.

Krycek cocked his head to the side, intensely observing Scully for a moment. Something was different with her. She was struggling to focus on him, and her eyes were glazed over. Scully was drunk. She had been drinking, also. Oh, this was rich. But he didn’t have time to fully enjoy the hilarity of this situation right now. Right now, he needed those files.

“Just hand me the laptop, and I’ll be on my way.” Krycek stepped even closer, expecting Scully to step back away from him, but she stood her ground. Damn. So, they were going to have to do this the hard way then. Things were getting a little boring lately anyways.

“You’re not getting anything from that laptop. I suggest you turn around and leave, or I’m calling you in. I’m being rather generous right now, Krycek. Don’t push your luck, or I’ll have your ass locked up in prison where you belong.” Scully spat heatedly.

Krycek stared down at Scully, as the amusement quickly turned into annoyance. “Look, I don’t want to have to hurt you. I just want the damn files. That’s it.” He tried to explain, but Scully wasn’t having any of it, obviously. Jesus…women.

Scully pursed her lips and took a step closer. Deep down, she was actually afraid. If Krycek could kill her sister, that was meant to be her, she had no doubt that he’d attempt it again. But at the same time, she was tipsy, extremely pissed off at Mulder, and now Krycek, and GOD why did men suck so much?

“Turn around…and leave.” Scully took another step closer, but a much smaller one this time.

Krycek had to admit, he was somewhat impressed right now. Scully was not going to back down. _Alright, well then…suit yourself._ He took another step, until his gun lightly grazed Scully’s. She was within arm’s length from him now, and damn, those blue eyes were piercing into him with so much fury, that it almost unnerved him. Almost.

“Have you been drinking, Scully?” He gruffly asked, as he hovered over her with a whole extra foot of intimidation.

The height difference was ridiculous right now. And Scully was definitely not the slightly chubby and soft-spoken young woman that he had met years ago. She was now toned, and rough around the edges. He already knew this from their last brief encounter, but he hadn’t really gotten a good look at her until now. _What has Mulder done to you?_

“That’s none of your damn business, Krycek.” She said, as her grip on her gun momentarily faltered.

“Why have you been drinking? You don’t drink like this usually.” He asked with slight curiosity, but also with the intention of creating a distraction.

“And how the hell would you know that?” She paused, and Krycek chuckled and then blinked at her through his thick long eyelashes. “Ah, yes, surveillance. I should have known.” She said through clenched teeth, shaking her head.

Krycek loosened his grip on his gun and shook his head also. “I haven’t done that shit in two years, and frankly never really cared for it. It was just a wild guess.” He shrugged.

Scully raised her head up but narrowed her eyes on him. “Right. Well, like I said, it’s none of your damn business.” Her eyes involuntarily dropped to look at his feet for a moment, and Krycek’s curiosity grew, for whatever reason.

“Mulder ditch you again?”

He didn’t even know why he was asking this right now, or why he should even be the slightest bit interested in their tedious lives. Then again, he really didn’t know as much about Scully as he did about Mulder. In fact, he only knew what he was told, which wasn’t much.

“NO.” Scully cleared her throat, looking away for a moment.

_Hmmm. Interesting._

“Bad week?” There he went, prying again, for whatever reason. Eh, what the hell, it was Friday night. Not like he had any other plans set in stone.

Scully opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. “I—just what the hell are you trying to pull, Krycek?” She was now confused. Maybe she should just give him the damn laptop. She could say that Krycek forced her hand, and Mulder would believe her. She was too tired for this crap right now.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just simply trying to make conversation.” He sneered down at her.

“Nice try. Get out.”

Krycek looked to his left, shook his head, and then stared back down at Scully. “I can’t do that.”

Scully swallowed, as her blue eyes searched his green ones. And she realized that they were just going in circles. Someone had to give in soon…or die. Maybe it was time to beat Krycek at his own game.

“Yes…Mulder ditched me again.” She softly replied, licking at her lips.

Krycek’s hard stare briefly softened, and Scully knew that she just might be able get him to let his guard down for a brief second, if she kept up the conversation…hopefully.

“I don’t know why you put up with his crap. I could hardly keep up with it when ‘I’ was his partner.” Krycek droned.

“You weren’t his partner. ‘I’ was his partner. You were just using him.” Oops. She was supposed to be pretending to play nice. Maybe this plan wasn’t going to work out.

“Maybe so. But you still deserve better.”

That comment unnerved Scully, and she was now back to feeling more confused than ever. She tried to block the flood of memories from invading her mind, but it wasn’t working. And now her emotions were getting the best of her again.

“Yes, I do. I deserve to have my sister back, alive and well. I deserve to know what happened to me during my abduction, and why. I DESERVE my fertility back, and for all the shitty things that have happened to me the past 5 years to have never occurred. Which is more than I can say for you.”

_Calm down, Scully. Calm down, Scully. Calm. Down. Scully._

“I know you think I killed your sister, but I didn’t.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s true. I was there, but I didn’t pull the trigger.”

“It was supposed to be me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Yes.”

“And Mulder’s father?”

“Yes, I did that.”

“Why?”

“Because he wasn’t the person that everyone thought he was.”

“How could I possibly believe a liar, and a—a MURDERER.”

“Believe what you want. But I guarantee that everything Mulder has told you about me was based off of personal assumption and lack of facts.”

“Bullshit.”

Krycek shifted his weight and heavily sighed. “Ask me anything you want, and I’ll be 100% honest with you.”

Scully sarcastically laughed and nodded. “Okay, fine. I’ll bite. Have you ever lied to us?”

Krycek smirked and nodded. “Yes.”

“See? You ‘are’ a LIAR.”

“Only when necessary.”

“OH, that’s rich.” Scully furiously shook her head at him.

“Did you have anything to do with my abductions?”

“I only provided an address. But I didn’t know exactly what they were going to do with you. Believe me, I was kept in the dark with most of everything. I don’t know much more than you.”

“Did you plan to kill me that night?”

“Yes.” Pause. “No.”

“No?”

“I figured that it was just a test, and that the orders would be terminated at the last minute. I didn’t even expect Luis to pull the trigger. He was a dumbass.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Like I said, Scully…believe what you want.” Krycek sighed with exaggerated boredom. “You’ve apparently already formed a personal opinion about me anyway. So, I don’t think that anything I say is going to change your mind.”

“I’m only going off of all of the shitty things that you have done, Krycek.”

“Here’s an idea…why don’t you ask me ‘why’ I’ve done all of those shitty things.” Krycek replied with slight annoyance, waving his gun around.

“Not like you’d tell me the truth.”

“I’ve been honest so far, haven’t I?”

Scully looked Krycek up and down and heavily sighed. “FINE. What could you possibly say that could justify your actions?”

“Debt.”

“Excuse me?”

“It doesn’t justify anything, but I really had no choice.”

“Everybody has a choice.”

“Ha, that’s a good one.” Pause. “No, I was put into this lifestyle at a young age.”

“Why?”

“Because my father owed someone a lot of money. And when he died, I was next of kin, so I was held responsible.”

“Why didn’t you just go to the police?” Scully wasn’t actually believing any of this, was she? Surely not.

“Because they threatened to kill my sister.”

Krycek had a sister?

“Well, why—why didn’t you tell us this from the very beginning? Why are you telling me this now?” She eyed him suspiciously.

Krycek sighed and looked away for a moment. “Because my debt is almost paid off now. It was too risky to say anything then.”

He was lying. There was no way any of this was true. This was just another Krycek trick. It had to be.

Scully realized that she had significantly lowered her gun and began to lift it back up to Krycek’s chest. “Nice story, Krycek. You should tell it at parties.”

Scully was suddenly caught off guard when Krycek’s foot came out and slid under her feet, and down she went. But what shocked her the most, was the fact that she didn’t hit the ground with a loud painful thud. Instead, she fell backwards, and was caught by the waist with Krycek’s right hand. She was able to react rather quickly, and brought her knee up into his groin, and next thing she knew, they were both slowly going down. Krycek landed on top of her, and wasted no time pinning her down with his thighs and hand. Scully looked to her left and saw that both of their guns were now on the ground a few feet away. She then looked to her right and noticed that Krycek wasn’t using his left hand. That’s right. Mulder had told her about Tunguska. About how he almost lost an arm but got lucky. It looked like Krycek hadn’t been so fortunate. Served him right.

“This little game is over, Agent Scully.” He hissed at her through clenched teeth.

Scully turned her head to look back up at Krycek, and tried to move her arms and legs, but he was pinning her down too tightly. His face was too close to hers now, and she couldn’t help but notice some features that she hadn’t noticed before. The few times that she had run into Krycek, it was dark, and she had always kept her distance. She had never actually been this close to Krycek before, alone. And she had to admit, he was an attractive man…for a rat. But a rat was still a rat.

“Get off of me!” She spat, while thrashing about as much as she could.

Krycek clenched his jaw and pulled Scully’s pinned hands up over her head. “Not a chance. Now, you’re going to let me walk out of this apartment, with the laptop. Understand?” He snarled down at her.

“Fuck you, Krycek!” She growled, before spitting in his face.

“You little bitch…” He growled back, wiping his face on his sleeve.

Then he was putting more force on her, until she finally stopped squirming. He was not about to hit a woman if he didn’t really have to. He could handle this, for now.

“I. Can’t. Breathe. You—you—” Scully gasped for air, and Krycek raised up just enough to let her breathe.

“I will let you go if you calm down and do what I say.” He replied, while breathing heavily. Scully shook her head in rebellion, and Krycek laughed in frustration. “Come on, Scully, don’t make this any harder than it really has to be.”

Speaking of hard…Krycek was taken aback by the growing hardness in his pants. Was this really turning him on right now? He tried to shift away so that Scully couldn’t feel it, but the way she was looking up at him told him that she already had. She swallowed, blinked, and swallowed again, but refused to look away. And Krycek suddenly realized how beautiful she was. Pouty lips, flushed face, with those big blue eyes glaring up at him. He always knew it, but never thought much about it until now. But that wasn’t really what was turning him on right now. Her stubbornness was most likely the culprit. He never really could resist a woman with an attitude. They had only been alone in that apartment together for 10 minutes tops, and they were already learning a lot of new things about each other. It could also very well be the alcohol that they had both apparently been consuming earlier, but for some reason he doubted it.

“Mulder is going to be here any minute, and then he is going to kill you.” Scully calmly said with narrowed eyes.

“Mulder ditched you, remember? So, I highly doubt that.” Krycek drawled through a chuckle.

“He—he didn’t ditch me. He just got busy.” Scully quietly replied, looking away.

“Let me guess…he begged you to go on some week-long wild goose chase with him, and then asked you to do his paperwork for him, again. And then he didn’t call you like he said he would. Am I right?”

“NO.”

Krycek smirked and nodded. “I am, aren’t I?”

Scully looked back up at Krycek and blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. “He—he got busy.” She repeated.

“He doesn’t fucking appreciate you.” Krycek shook his head.

“And you do?” Scully glared up at him.

Krycek leaned in and shrugged. “I’m not your partner in crime. And I don’t think that you’d ever let me close enough to do so.”

“Well, we agree on one thing.”

Scully was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Krycek was on top of her, with a rapidly growing hard-on digging into her stomach, with his face only a few inches from hers. He was obviously trying to shift away from her to hide his erection, so she doubted that he was going to try to rape her. She wasn’t even sure anymore that he was going to try to kill her either. He would have done it already, right?

“Scully—”

“Go. Just take the laptop and GO.” She looked away from him, as a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn’t even know why she was crying right now.

Krycek sat there for a long moment in deep thought. Why was Scully suddenly giving up the laptop to him? And why was she crying? And why did he suddenly not want to leave? He knew he should leave now. He really, really should. But when he looked back down at Scully, watching the tears flow freely now, he couldn’t do it. Dammit. Goddammit.

“I’m sorry.” He quietly replied.

Scully turned her head to look back up at Krycek and furrowed her brows. “What?”

“I—I’m sorry, for—for everything that that black lung bastard has put you through.”

Scully intensely observed Krycek for a long moment. She was suddenly so taken aback by his words, that she couldn’t figure out what to say back. So, she just laid there for a long time, looking up at him with wide wet eyes.

“Don’t.” She finally replied, shaking her head.

Krycek furrowed his brows at her. “What?”

“Just don’t. Don’t do this to me, Krycek.”

“I’m not doing anything.” He shook his head.

“Don’t put me in a position like this.” She pursed her lips at him.

“Scully, I—”

“Stop, just stop it. I’m giving you what you want. Now just take it and go.”

“I—I can’t.”

“Why not?” Scully’s heart was now racing for some reason.

“Because I want more than just the laptop. I want—I—”

Scully’s stomach did a little flip-flop, as Krycek began to stutter.

“What are you saying?” She found herself asking, even though she wasn’t sure that she really wanted to hear the answer.

Krycek suddenly leaned in, lightly grazing his nose against Scully’s for a brief moment.

“You’re right. I should—I should probably go now.” He grumbled.

Scully tried to nod, but she couldn’t. All she could do was stare up at him. Krycek was so close to her now that her eyes were crossing, and a moist warmth began to spread between her legs. Oh, God. Oh no. This was not happening right now. She was not hot for Krycek. FUCK.

“No.”

“No?”

“Krycek—”

And then his mouth was on hers, as his hand completely let go of her wrists and trailed down to her face. She didn’t give in to the kiss for a few seconds, but when his tongue came out to lightly graze her bottom lip, her mouth finally opened, and she kissed him back. It was hot and passionate and sexy as hell. Who knew that Krycek would be a good kisser? What was she doing? What the hell was she doing? And then her hips were involuntarily moving upwards against him, and her hands were in his hair.

“God, Scully.” He groaned into her mouth, as his fingers tangled in her hair as well. “Tell me to stop now, or I’m going to keep going.” He rasped, and Scully shook her head.

“Don’t. Stop.” She moaned.

They both kept at it for several more moments, kissing and moaning and grinding against each other until they couldn’t take it anymore.

“Bed?” Krycek hesitantly asked, and Scully nodded without any reluctance.

“Bed. Now.” She replied with another moan.

And then he was quickly lifting up off of her and helping her to her feet. Scully gasped, as Krycek effortlessly grabbed at her ass and lifted her up off her feet to straddle his waist with her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began kissing again, while he impressively made his way to the bedroom without dropping her. She had a feeling that he had done this before. She wondered if he knew that she hadn’t been with a man since before the X-Files. Mulder had thought that she had slept with Ed Jersey, but in reality, she never did. And now she was about to sleep with her partners enemy. Oh, God. What was she doing?

Krycek questioned if Scully knew that he hadn’t been with a woman in well over a year now. And that there were far and few between over the years. He just never had the time or interest for all the drama afterwards, considering his life was such a mess these days. He hadn’t ever really had a serious relationship either, now that he thought about it. Just some quick meaningless fucks. So, why was he feeling different than usual, and why was he dragging Scully into his mess right now? Why couldn’t he stop and just leave? He was determined to remain in control of this situation. It would be over soon, and he would look back on this and laugh, just like all of the other times. He would look at Mulder, and think to himself, _“I fucked your partner. The woman that you’re most likely in love with but are too blind to realize or do anything about it.”_ And he would purposely make Dana Scully squirm, every time that he saw her. If he ever did again. He would make eye contact, but never mention it, and she would look at him nervously, silently begging him to not tell anyone. And he would go to bed every night with a wicked smile on his face. Knowing that he was able to get under “The Ice Queens” skin. It was going to be fucking glorious.

Scully gasped when Krycek threw her on the bed, and then he was crawling up her body, his eyes never leaving hers. Scully had already decided that this was going to be quick, rough, and never talked about ever again after it was over. This was just a momentary lapse in judgement, and she would be sober and back to her old self again by morning. But right now, she needed this. No matter how wrong it was, she couldn’t stop herself.

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I swear to God Krycek, I will deny it. And no one would ever believe you.” Scully hissed into Krycek’s mouth.

Krycek quickly pulled away, looking down at Scully with amusement and intense arousal. “I wouldn’t expect anything different from you.” He smirked, and then kissed her again, so hard, that he was sure that their lips would be swollen and bruised in the morning. Good. That would help remind her that she was fucked by Alex Krycek, and that it wasn’t just a dream. She may deny it, but she won’t ever forget it. He was going to make sure of that.

“Oh, God.” Scully loudly moaned, when Krycek began sucking at her neck with teeth, tongue, and lips, marking her as his for the night.

“What do you want?” He growled into her ear, roughly nibbling on it.

Scully opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in a lustful daze. “What?”

“Tell me what you like.” He whispered, as his fingers slowly trailed down the left side of her face. Scully closed her eyes again when Krycek’s thumb ran across her bottom lip. “Tell me what you want from me.”

God, why did guys always have to hear a woman say that she wanted to fuck him? It must be an ego thing. As if they weren’t going to have sex if she didn’t verbally tell him exactly what they were about to do.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Fuck you, Krycek.” She glared up at him.

“Mmmm, tell me more.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Is it not? You don’t want to fuck me?”

Scully remained silent, as she continued to look up at Krycek with pursed lips.

“Do you want me to touch you—” Krycek paused, as he slowly trailed his hand down her throat, until he reached a breast. He lightly grazed his thumb across a hardened nipple, and Scully arched her back into him. “Here?” He then ran his hand down her stomach, her hip, and then over across the top of her pants. His fingers unbuttoned her pants, and then finally slipped inside. It was a snug fit, but he was able to reach his target, as his long fingers lightly brushed her outer lips. “Here?”

Scully moaned and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. She desperately tried to not move, to not give any indication of her arousal, but it was inevitable. Krycek’s finger slipped in between the folds, and Scully wasn’t sure who moaned louder.

“Jesus, you’re so wet.” He groaned and shivered, as his fingers began to slowly move in tight circles against her little bundle of nerves. “Is this what you want, Dana?”

“Don—Don’t call me that.” Scully hissed through another moan. First names were too personal, and she was determined to remain as detached as possible. But God he was good at this.

Krycek chewed on his bottom lip with a chuckle and slipped a finger inside. Scully clawed at his arm with a loud gasp, as her hips involuntarily jerked up into him again. He slipped in a second finger, pumping in and out, while his thumb rubbed against where she needed it the most. And he watched with amusement, as Scully’s eyes slipped shut and her mouth opened.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He huskily whispered, and Scully’s eyes opened again to look up at him. “I bet Mulder never tells you that, does he?” Scully shook her head and looked away for a moment. “Look at me.” He demanded, and she did, with slight hesitation. “Do you love him?”

“No…I—I don’t know.” Scully answered honestly, as she blinked and swallowed for the millionth time.

“I don’t know how he stands it. All day…next to you…God, he’s such a fucking weirdo.” Krycek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Scully arched her back up into him again, but he pulled back when they both heard and felt some sort of buzzing vibration underneath one of the pillows. Krycek furrowed his brows and slid his hand under the pillow, pulling out a little pink vibrator. He threw his head back with laughter and waved it in front of Scully’s face, which was now crimson and extremely hot.

“You won’t be needing this tonight.” He purred, as he tossed it aside with a smirk.

Krycek was not only extremely amused by the thought of Dana Scully owning a vibrator, but he wondered why he never caught her using it before during his surveillance work. Maybe she hadn’t owned one back then? Whatever the case, he also wondered if she called out Mulder’s name when she used it. Or if the thing had just been sitting there unused under her pillow for a while now.

Scully blushed as she watched her vibrator hit the other side of the bed. But when she looked back up at Krycek, he was no longer laughing. He was now staring down at her with sensual admiration. She figured that he pegged her for the fingers only type. And he would be right. She hadn’t actually used the thing yet and had only had it for a few weeks now.

“It was a gag gift…for my birthday.” She felt the need to explain.

“I’m more fulfilling.” Krycek leered, and Scully’s stomach did another little flip-flop.

And then he leaned down to kiss at Scully’s neck again. He inserted three fingers this time, and began to pump harder and faster, while his thumb continued to rub at her. Scully loudly moaned and began to squirm and thrash about on the bed. Krycek couldn’t help but grind against her hip every time she jerked up, and next thing he knew, he was moaning and breathing heavily with her. And he knew that if he didn’t get some clothes off soon, that he was going to embarrass himself.

Scully was close, but just as her climax began to build, Krycek pulled his hand out and quickly began to pull her pants and panties down her legs. He effortlessly pulled her shoes off along the way, and the clothing was quickly tossed aside, but he did not attempt to take off her shirt. Instead, he began to crawl down her body, and Scully held her breath in anticipation as he buried his face in between her legs. His tongue began to lap at her, and her climax began to quickly build again. And then she remembered who was doing these glorious things to her, and the panic began to consume her.

“What am I doing? Stop. God, STOP!” Scully yelped, pushing at Krycek’s head, and he quickly pulled back with furrowed brows. “I—I can’t do this.” She wheezed, as she covered her face with both of her hands.

Krycek pulled himself up into a sitting position next to her and ran a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. “I’m not going to hurt you, Scully.”

“It—it’s not that.” She groaned into her hands.

“Then what is it?”

“Mulder—”

“FUCK Mulder.” Krycek hissed into the darkness. “He doesn’t ever have to know. I’m most certainly not going to tell him. I don’t really feel like dying right now.”

Scully sighed and kept her hands over her face. “But ‘I’ know. ‘I’ know, Krycek. And this is NOT me. I—I don’t do things like this.”

“Like fraternize with the enemy?” Krycek murmured through a chuckle.

“Exactly.” Scully sighed again.

Krycek slowly reached back and pulled Scully’s hands off her face. His previous plans were quickly beginning to sound like a bad idea. Maybe Scully was right. He was already being too gentle, too soft with her, and that wasn’t him. And the fact that he was suddenly somewhat concerned with ruining someone else’s life was enough to stop him as well. He couldn’t afford to let a woman influence him, even for just one night. It looked like this was not going to happen after all. Plus, the earlier buzz that he had was now long gone.

“I should go.” He cleared his throat, slowly standing up.

Krycek reached down to pick up Scully’s panties and turned around to hand them to her. She quickly took them from him and put them back on. And then she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Our little secret, Scully.” He reassured her, running a hand through his hair and turning to leave.

Scully watched him leave the room and sat there for a second in deep thought, listening for the opening and closing of the front door. But she never heard it. And then she remembered…the damn laptop, and the guns.

“Shit!” She opened her bedside table drawer and pulled out her spare gun and ran into the living room.

Sure enough, Krycek had the laptop in his hand, and was ejecting a portable USB from it. She cocked her gun at him as he threw the laptop on the couch and shoved the little object into his pocket. Then his gun was on her as well, while they intensely stared at each other.

“Krycek, you bastard!” She hissed through clenched teeth, and Krycek looked her up and down with lingering arousal.

“You didn’t think I forgot, did you Scully?” He chuckled and began to make his way over to the door with his gun still trained on her.

“You tricked me.”

“Well, maybe some time you can pay me back.” He winked.

Scully huffed with frustration and followed him to the door.

“You’re not leaving with that.”

“Sorry, Scully. Please don’t take it personally.” He narrowed his eyes on her and reached for the knob.

Scully sucked in a sharp breath and fired her gun at him. Luckily, the bullet hit his gun before he had time to fire back, and his gun fell to the floor. Krycek’s eyes widened, as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

“What the fuck was that?!” He yelped and shook his hand a few times.

“That was your payback.” Scully glared at him.

Krycek had to admit, he was oddly impressed. Scully didn’t even think twice about shooting at him, just like she said. And he was even more turned on now, even though she could have killed him. What he didn’t know, was that she had purposely aimed for his hand. He could only hope that she wouldn’t shoot at him again. But he was going to have to take his chances anyways. Good thing he had quick reflexes.

Krycek ducked and quickly lunged at Scully, and her gun reflexively went off into the ceiling. And unfortunately, half the apartment building was being remodeled right now, so she didn’t have any close neighbors that could hear the gunshots, except for Greg, who was out of town for the week.

Krycek was able to get the gun out of Scully’s hand, and she took off running towards her bedroom. Krycek removed the clip and tossed the gun onto the floor, as he ran after her. He knew from the very beginning that he was not going to use his gun on her. Not that she needed to know that.

Scully tried to slam her door shut, but Krycek was faster and blocked it with his hand. He shoved the door open and stood in the door way, heavily breathing. Scully took a few steps back, stumbling into her bed. She looked down at his hand and realized that he no longer had the gun. Why?

“I’m not going to shoot you, Scully.” Krycek barked through clenched teeth.

“What do you want from me, Krycek? You have your files now. Just go.” Scully huffed with frustration.

“You know what I want.” He took a step closer, but she could not take any more steps back, so she turned and began to walk backwards towards the nearest wall. There was a window close by, and maybe, just maybe she could escape through it.

“Just take the damn files and leave, Krycek.” She halfheartedly warned him. Shouldn’t she be more scared than she is right now? Or was she realizing that Krycek was indeed not going to hurt her. The files didn’t even seem important anymore.

“I’m going to ask you one time, Scully. Just once. And if you still say no, then I will leave.”

“What?” Scully hesitantly asked.

Krycek took another step closer, still breathing heavily. “Do you want me to finish what we started before?” He quietly asked, clenching his jaw.

Scully began to shake her head, but then stopped. She didn’t know why she stopped. But for some reason, she suddenly couldn’t say no. Krycek was just hovering over her, with his disheveled hair and wild eyes, and it was sexy as hell. No one had looked at her like that in a very long time.

“Yes.” She found herself saying, as her heart began to wildly pound in her chest.

Krycek looked down at her for a moment, jaw still clenched, and then looked away. He ran his hand across his stubbled jaw and then looked back down at her. And then he was lunging at her again, and roughly grabbing at her arm. Scully loudly gasped, as he shoved her up against the wall. His mouth came crashing down onto hers, and she realized that she was going to completely go through with this now. There was no turning back now.

Scully quickly helped Krycek pull off his shirt, barely paying attention to his extremely realistic prosthetic arm, and then began working on his pants. Krycek bent down to take off his shoes, and then he was back to kissing her with only his boxers on now. He pulled back long enough to yank her panties back off of her, and then she was only wearing her shirt again with her bra.

And then Krycek was lifting Scully up into his arms, as her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. He shoved her back up against the wall and kissed her again, growling when Scully pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. Her tongue ran along his jaw, and up to his hear, as she nibbled and lapped at it. They began to clumsily grind against each other, until Krycek finally whirled her around and dropped her back onto the bed in one long stride. They helped each other remove their last items of clothing, and then stared at each other for a long moment with a lustful hunger. Their trembling hands ran along bare skin, as their lips connected again.

Krycek spread Scully’s legs and positioned himself above her entrance, pulling back to look down at her. “Condom.” He murmured, and Scully pointed at her bedside table, which shocked him to know that she even kept any. She was obviously not that active. Then again, neither was he, or he would have had some on him. They both knew she was infertile, and that they were both probably clean, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Krycek retrieved a condom and tore the package open with his teeth, as Scully watched him. And then she was taking the condom from him and reaching down to slide it on him herself, as he grunted at the touch of her tiny fingers on him.

“Are you ready?” He asked, and Scully nodded.

And then he was slowly entering her with a long groan, pulling out and pushing back in, until he was fully submerged in her wet warmth. Shuddering, he stopped for a moment, until Scully began moving against him. They moved together, as the thrusts became harder and faster. Krycek eventually stopped for a moment, long enough to bend down and take a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, and then pulled back.

“Turn around.” Krycek softly demanded, and Scully obeyed.

Scully got on her hands and knees and Krycek used a knee to push her legs further apart. Then he bent over her and slowly entered her again from behind. He pushed in and out slowly, until Scully buried her face into her pillow and clutched at it with a loud whimper. He sped up the pace, as the sound of their gasps and moans and bodies slapping together filled the room.

Scully collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold herself up any longer, and Krycek followed, still pumping into her. He knew she was close, so he tucked his hand down between her and the bed and began to rub at where she needed it the most. That was all it took to send Scully over the edge, and Krycek whimpered as he felt her tighten and spasm around him. Scully violently convulsed and cried out, and Krycek’s climax began at the end of hers, as he shuddered against her. And then it was over, and the condom was off, tied up, and carelessly tossed to the ground.

They both collapsed onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling in silence. _Yep, that just happened._ And Krycek was suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt about it. He had to make sure that he hadn’t forced any of what just happened onto Scully. He had murdered, bad guys of course. He had lied and stolen. But rape was not something that he could ever do. And luckily, he was never asked to do it. Seduction, yes. But never rape.

“Scully?”

Scully closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “Yeah?” Then she exhaled.

“I didn’t—-you didn’t—this was mutual, right?” He hesitantly asked.

Scully snorted and clicked her tongue. “Unfortunately, yes.” She nodded as if he could see it.

Krycek turned over and held himself up on his prosthetic, looking down at Scully with wide eyes. “Unfortunately?” His voice slightly wavered.

Scully turned to say something sarcastic but was caught off guard by the look on Krycek’s face. “I—” She suddenly couldn’t speak. Krycek was staring at her with the most unusual facial expression. She had never seen him look like this before. There was a hint of concern and tenderness in his face. And it unnerved Scully to see her partners mortal enemy acting like this. As if he might just care, a little bit.

“You can have the USB drive back.” Krycek found himself unexpectedly saying.

Scully rolled her eyes and licked at her lips. “RIGHT.”

“No, I meant it. I can’t take it now. Not after—not after what just happened.”

Scully suspiciously eyed Krycek for a long moment, and then realized that he was being serious. “Won’t you get in trouble for it?”

Krycek nodded. “I can just say that the files were corrupted or something.”

“Why? Why would you do that?”

Krycek searched Scully’s eyes for a long moment, and then slowly leaned down to capture her lips with his, in a soft tender kiss. Scully was now feeling even more unnerved. Just what was his angle?

“I don’t know. Because I’m a fucking idiot, I suppose.” Krycek breathed into her mouth, as his hand grabbed at Scully’s bare hip and pulled her closer to him.

Scully gave in to the confusion for a moment, but then came back to her senses and pulled back. “This can’t ever happen again.” She shook her head.

Krycek immediately nodded and pulled himself up into a sitting position. “I know.” He sighed, as he grabbed for his clothes and began to dress.

Scully pulled her shirt over her head, not even bothering with the bra, and then slipped her panties and pants back on. She than sat there and watched in shock, as Krycek pulled the little object out of his pocket and tossed it into her hands. She caught it and intensely studied it for a moment, before looking back up at Krycek, who was making his way out of the bedroom.

Scully heavily sighed and quickly followed Krycek out into the living room, where he was grabbing his gun off the floor and sticking it into the back of his pants under his shirt. He kept his back turned towards her for a long moment, and then finally turned around. Scully crossed her arms, with the USB still in her hand.

“I’m going to go now.” Krycek murmured, and Scully nodded up at him.

Scully watched as Krycek made his way over to the door, and she found herself inwardly groaning and following him. “Krycek?”

Krycek turned back around and Scully was momentarily distracted by the little crease above his nose. Scully cocked an eyebrow at him and then heavily sighed, shaking her head. She uncrossed her arms and reached out to grab at Krycek’s hand. He looked down at her hand in surprise, as she placed the little object into the palm of his hand and then pulled back.

“Keep it.”

Krycek looked back up at Scully and shook his head. “Why?”

Scully anxiously fidgeted with her hands and shifted her weight. “I don’t know exactly what is in those files, but it’s obviously a lot more important to you than it is to me or Mulder. I’m sure Mulder won’t even notice that they’re gone.” She found herself shrugging.

Krycek chuckled and leered down at Scully, shaking his head, as he put the object back into his pocket. “I only took a copy. The original is still on the laptop.” He sheepishly admitted.

“Oh.” Scully softly replied, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. They both looked at each other for another long moment, until Scully could no longer take the silence. “Well, I guess this is it.” She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Krycek leaned in, so close that Scully could feel his hot breath on her cheek. But their lips never touched. Not this time around, thank God…because she wasn’t sure if she could handle any more of that right now.

“See you later, Scully.” He rasped, impishly smirking at her as he slowly backed away.

“No, you won’t, Krycek.” Scully crossed her arms and pursed her lips, determined to stand her ground. This couldn’t ever happen again.

Krycek’s smirk turned into a full-blown grin at Scully’s stubbornness. He knew she was only trying to protect herself and her family from the dangers that always followed him. And he knew that she was right. They shouldn’t see each other again. Not like this. It could also possibly ruin her relationship with Mulder. Well, in that case…

“See you later…Dana.” He said it softer this time, his eyes never leaving hers.

Scully blinked, swallowed, and blinked again. They were both doing a lot of that tonight. And this was only just the beginning…she could feel it. Oh, shit. What had she gotten herself into? She watched Krycek slowly turn around and exit her apartment. He exuded confidence with every stride. And before she knew it, she was calling out to him. Willingly inviting the devil to return.

“Goodbye, Krycek.” She murmured, clearing her throat, and clinging onto the door until her knuckles turned white.

Krycek stopped, began to turn around, but then thought better of it. He leered down at his feet instead and kept walking. Scully then quickly shut and locked the door once Krycek was out of sight. Her lips quirked into an uncontainable smile, as she leaned up against the door.

Maybe he wasn’t the devil, after all.

**END**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! A short sequel of some sort could be possible in the future, only if people ask for one. But for now, back to End of Time I go…And maybe I will start another MSR after that, if people ask nicely. ; )**


End file.
